El baile de Gareki
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Ser el cascanueces no es facil, hay que aprender a bailar primero. One-shot.


Aló gentesita de FF, me pidieron recientemente algo de Karneval y yo les traje algo de Karneval :3

Disfruten y esperen proximas actualizaciones de mis otros fics :D

Disclaimer: Karneval le pertenece a Touya Mikanagi :D

El baile de Gareki...

-¡Por dios, Gareki! Es 1, 2, 3, 4, no 4, 5, 6, 7,- Iva golpeó al pobre moreno que la tenia agarrada de una mano y de la cintura.

-no te sabes explicar- gruño el muchacho desviando la mirada.

-¡Pon atencion!- le grtó de nuevo y el solo rodó los ojos. Iban a ir a un gran espectaculo en una ciudad gigantesca y necesitarian a todo el personal de ambas naves de circus, incluso los conejos y las ovejas irían. Recientemente todos preparaban sus actos pero el unico que no estaba preparado era el moreno de los gogles, su acto estaba relacionado con un baile en una adaptacion de el cascanueces y a el precisamente le habia tocado ser el cascanueces, lo peor no era eso, lo peor sería bailar frente a toda la gente con su "querida amiga" Tsukumo y lo que el no queria era quedar en vergüenza frente a ella por no saber bailar. Despues de analizar la situacion por muchisimo rato, pensar en lo que haria y sopesar sus posibilidades se atrevió a ir a la cueva del dragón y pedirle un favor a la persona que jamas imagino pedirle algo; le pediría a Iva ser su maestra de baile, al principio pareció buena idea pero recientemente se lamentaba mucho por su decision.

-¡Gareki! ¡Deja de pisarme y has bien las cosas!- la mujer lo golpeó en la cabeza de nuevo.

-deja de golpearme- gruñó el moreno.

-baila bien y dejaré de hacerlo- la teniente solo se reincorporó y siguió con su clase de baile.

Nai y Yogi miraban la escena sentados en el suelo riendo cada vez que Iva golpeaba al pobre Gareki, cada que lo hacían el muchacho les lanzaba miradas asesinas por sus burlas pero despues era reprendido por Iva y ellos se volvian a burlar. Nai agradeció que se le otorgara un papel pequeño ayudando a las ovejas y a los conejos en el area de las gradas repartiendo juguetes o dulces, asi sería parte del espectaculo pero no se complicaría la vida como su amigo moreno.

-¿Que hacen, muchachos?- preguntó una chica rubia entrando al lugar de ensayos.

-vemos como entrenan a Gareki-kun- rió Yogi.

-¿Para que?- volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

-para el gran espectaculo- sonrió el pequeño Nai.

-mas le vale que lo haga bien-

-¡Lo haré!- gritó Gareki desde donde estaba.

-¡Que pongas atención!- le volvió a pegar Iva.

-eso espero- dijo Tsukumo para despues retirarse.

Todos esperaban que las practicas con Iva dieran resultados o Tsukumo se burlaría de Gareki, Jiki tambien lo haría, Hirato lo trataría mal y seguramente Akari tendría que curar las heridas hechas por Iva.

-tu puedes Gareki- repetian la ovejas para darle animos al muchacho, este solo se esforzaba para hacerlo bien.

Despues de todo, su orgullo estaba en juego y lo unico que le quedaba eran esas clases de baile...

Llegó el dia del gran espectaculo y todos estaban preparados, Nai con Kiichi, las ovejas y los conejos en las gradas con luces de neon, pulseras y algunos dulces, Yogi en la entrada vestido de nyanperona, Hirato vigilando cada movimiento y todos los demas en su papeles para la obra.

Jiki estaba muy orgulloso de su papel, sería el rey ratón que secuestraría a la bella clara para casarse con ella, no dejaba de restregarle en la cara a Gareki que lo haria mejor pero por suerte Iva siempre estaba serca para defender al muchacho y propinarle unas buenas reprimendas al joven megane que para ella ya era un deporte.

Todo salió bien hasta que llegó el momento del baile de Gareki con Tsukumo, todos estaban nerviosos por saber que pasaría, en las gradas y backstage todos esperaban atentos el momento.

-¿me consederías esta pieza?- preguntó el cascanueces.

-claro- sonrió clara.

Los dos se tomaron de las manos ye se quedaron quietos para esperar la musica. Todos sentian la tension en el aire hasta que algo relajó el ambiente.

-¡Vamos Gareki!- desde las gradas ovejas gritaron en coro junto al joven Nai y solo eso bastó para darle animos al joven muchacho.

Todo salió bien al final, todos regresaron a sus respectivas naves y hablaron de lo genial que habia sido la actuacion de Gareki.

-¿Saben? Tal vez Gareki-kun pueda ser Derek en la obra de el lago de los cisnes y volver a bailar- Yogi sonó muy entuciasmado hasta que resivió un golpe a media cara de parte del mencionado.

-cierra la boca- dijo Gareki antes de retirarse a descansar y dejar a todos riendo por su reaccion...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ay~ como me encanta el bullying a Gareki y a Yogi xD

Aqui esta este pequeño one-shot :3

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


End file.
